


Seeking Comfort.

by BobbleHeadMonitorLampDesk



Series: Hana. [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Teenagers, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobbleHeadMonitorLampDesk/pseuds/BobbleHeadMonitorLampDesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hana recounts a memory of her and her friends at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Comfort.

“Hana?”

“Yes?”

“Where are you now?”

“I’m… back on the beach”

“Is it sunny out?”

“Yes”

“Are you with your friends?”

“Yes”

“Do you feel the hot sand beneath you?”

“Yes”

“Is the water clear and beautiful?”

“No”

“... What does the water look like?”

“Red and thick…”

“Why is it red?”

“Because my friends made it that way…”

“Are your friends okay?”

“No”

“Are they alive?”

“No”

“Are you okay?”

“No”

“Are you alive?”

“I wished I wasn’t…”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
